who knew what music could do
by dragonsister13
Summary: A demon curses the school of Hogwarts to sing and dance most of the time. it may jump around in time and also some things are changed. Manipulative Dumbledore! More bashing may be added later. nope, not good at summaries just read the story.


**disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and if you think I do then I'm honored. I also don't own any songs. some songs are also altered to fit the story but I still don't own them. I also apologies if I mess up in spelling or grammar. also the demon sweet is from buffy the vampire slayer. (that show rocks!) the first chapter isn't good so no flamers plz! the next one will be better promise. this is just to explain how it all started.**

**song**

* * *

It was a normal day at Hogwarts for one Sirius Black that is until a loud voice sounded out and started singing in a deep base

**I put a spell on you**

**and now you're mine.**

**You can't stop the things I do.**

**I ain't lyyyyyin'.**

**It's been 300 years**

**right down to the day,**

**now the demons is back**

**and there's hell to pay.**

**I put a curse on you**

**and now you're miiiiiine!**

**Hello, Hogwarts! My name's Sweet, what's yours?**

**I put a curse on you**

**and now you're gone. (gone gone gone so gone!)**

**My whammy fell on you**

**and it was strong. (so strong so strong so strong)**

**Your wretched little lives**

**have all been cursed,**

**'cause of all the demons working**

**I'm the worst!**

**I put a curse on you**

**and now you're mine!**

**[Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!]**

**If you don't believe,**

**you'd better get superstitious.**

**Ask my minions!**

**"Ooh, he's vicious!"**

**I put a curse on you...**

**I put a curse on you.**

**Minions!**

**Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi**

They all suddenly had an urge to repeat the mysterious voice,

**Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi**

**In comma coriyama**

And they repeated him again,

**In comma coriyama**

**Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! bye bye!**

And suddenly the voice was gone. I looked around and into prongsI'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

**Love's going to leave me**

**I'm too sexy for my robe too sexy for my robe**

**So sexy it hurts**

**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

**And I'm too sexy for your party**

**Too sexy for your party**

**No way I'm disco dancing**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my broom too sexy for my broom**

**Too sexy by far**

**And I'm too sexy for my hat**

**Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**

**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my dog too sexy for my dog**

**Poor puppy poor puppy dog**

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**And I'm too sexy for this song**

Suddenly a girl from huffelpuff stood up with anger in her eyes by the name of Hestia jones and started singing in a high alto that is still shy enough to be hufflepuff.

**Once upon time**

**A few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights**

**You got me alone**

**You found me**

The girl's friends were singing along now.

**You found me**

Almost all the girls in Hogwarts were singing now and storming up to Sirius with rage filled eyes.

**I guess you didn't care**

**And I guess I liked that**

**And when I fell hard**

**You took a step back**

**Without me, without me, without me**

**And he's long gone**

**When he's next to me**

**And I realize the** **blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to** **places I'd never been**

**Till you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

And all the girls fall on the ground before quickly standing up again

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies**

**you'll never see me cry**

**Pretend you don't know**

**That i'm drowning, I'm drowning**

**Now I heard you moved on**

**From whispers on the street**

**A new notch in your belt**

**Is all I'll ever be**

**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone**

**When he met me**

**And I realize the joke is on me**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Till you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**When your saddest fear comes creeping in**

**That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything**

**Yeah**

**I knew you were trouble when you** walked** in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Till you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble! **

The girls were all smirking up at Sirius who was hovering above everyone else thanks to Dumbledore who noticed the murderous glint in all of the girls eyes and really didn't want the house elves to cleanup a body.


End file.
